1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to convertible apparel and in particular to a coat which converts from a wearable article of clothing to a self-contained bundle which may serve as a carrying bag having its own carrying means.
2. Background Art
Most coats or outer garments for protection in cold or inclement weather are very bulky, heavy and often large posing a problem for transporting when the coat is taken off due to warmer weather or when the wearer is indoors. Out of doors, the wearer is faced with the prospect of carrying the coat around wherever he or she is traveling. If no safe location is available for hanging indoors, the wearer will have to carry the coat around probably draped over the wearer's arm. The task is particularly burdensome and tiring when the environment is very warm or when the coat is wet from inclement weather and when the wearer has other items to carry.
Many coats are provided with a loop means, often inside of the collar, for hanging the coat, but no means for aiding in carrying the coat. If carried by the loop the weight of the coat cuts the loop into the fingers and the coat would likely be draped over the shoulder of the wearer.
3. Disclosure of Invention
Combining a double belt retained by belt loops on a coat with a securing means positioned elsewhere on the coat to receive two ends of the belt, enables the folding of the coat into a contained bundle secured by one belt and conveniently transported using loops formed by the other two secured belt ends as carrying straps.
A double belt forms a tieing means around the coat and a double strap carrying means by securing the two ends of the second belt over the top of the coat securing the belt ends to fastening means on the other side of the coat, thereby creating a double loop which may be hooked over the two arms of the wearer to carry the coat as one would carry a backpack. Alternately, one arm may be inserted through the strap and the coat carried over the arm or one hand may grasp the straps and the coat carried as one would carry a brief case.
A single belt with two partial belts may be used by attaching the partial belts to the single belt at one end and attaching the opposite end of the partial straps to the attaching means on the other side of the coat providing partial strap means which may be stored in pockets of the coat when not in use.
A single long belt may be tied around the bundle and the two ends of the single belt looped around the bundle and secured to an attaching means to form carrying means, thereby creating a simplified carrying means.
Folding the coat into a closed configuration prior to securing with the belt provides a secure means for carrying items folded within the coat.
A double belt further serves as a novel decorative element with two colors or mixed color and pattern. Covering means for the fasteners on the back of the coat also serve as decorative means with patterns or colors coordinated with other parts of the coat in addition to the function of covering the fastening means.
Wholly or partially concealed large loops of material inserted through smaller loops provides a fast, convenient way to create a carrying bag which is not obvious and does not interfer with the fashion design of the article of clothing.
Providing two pairs of loops, two buttons if necessary and Velcro fasteners if desired creates an inexpensive easy-to-apply kit for a user to transform an existing article of clothing into a convertible carrying bag of any desired fashion and placement of loop elements.
Mating hook and loop fasteners or other mating fastening means attached to the sides of the article of clothing provide a convenient lightweight means to secure the sides of the bundle so that objects may be carried inside the bundle without fear of losing them.